the_pheonix_leaugefandomcom-20200214-history
Checker King (Earth-616)
Early Life is a Demi-god from the planet "Titania" And Defender of The Universe, And Member of The Pheonix. Leauge, He was born "Prince Jackson checker II" Brought up by his Parents "King Jackson The Great" And his mother. "Queen Amelia Red", He was also brought up with his Older brother "Prince Lemuel "Checks" Checker", Checker King. grew up to be a Powerful Prince and Leader over his People, And when he Father "King Jackson The Great" had. Realized that his youngest son was more capable and Honored he set him to be the Heir to the Dynasty, And all the. King's provinces and neighboring countries rejoiced at the king's Decision, But his oldest son "Prince Lemuel" was. Furious and plotted to murder his father and brother that very night at "The Royal Banquet" so at the stroke of midnight. When everyone joyful and merry with Wine, Dancing and rejoicing Lemuel made his move and Slew the King with his. Sword, Luckly "Prince Jackson" escaped and fled from the face of his brother, Meanwhile Lemuel took over the. Kingdom and Reigned for 10 years, He was the most evil King of Titania since the time of his ancestor "King Cladius. the conqueror", Many a times his servants made attempted to Kill him but everytime Lemuel countered their plots and. Killed them instead so Lemuel had maintained a strong rulership over his realm, Meanwhile Jackson had fled from Titania to earth in a teleporter, And on earth he had fathered a child who he named "Wayne checker" whose mother was Jackson's Fiance "Jenny Williams" a canadian woman, So jackson was living a normal human life in which he enjoyed. But one day a messenger from Titania came baring Jackson news on his native country, He told Jackson that his Brother Was a evil Tyrant who only ruled in Wickedness and that his people were crying out for Jackson to come back. And Overthrow Lemuel's rule, Jackson pondering within himself about the situtation decides that he wants to help his Fellow countrymen, And after explaining the situtation with his family they understand and accept him returning back to His native Planet, So jackson returns quietly to titania and meets up with his nephew "Richmond" Lemuel's Oldest Son "who has ever since disagreed with his father's actions", So jackson and richmond round up some warriors and Soliders to rebel against king lemuel, And jackson ends up with the whole kingdom on his side and everyone came up Against the royal palace and took lemuel and brought him before jackson to pass judgement so jackson's desicion is That Lemuel was to be bound in chains and taken to be taken to the "Underworld" and remain there until he dies, So the people proclaimed "Long Live The King!" and they crowned jackson and to this day he reigns in justice and Righteousness, And then one day during his reign The Pheonix Leauge approached the king and gave him a request that he join there leauge to protect not Just his own people but the entire galaxy and after alot of research on the pheonix leauge and generously Accepts their offer to join.